


A Robot's Rage and a Rookie's Touch

by Ezriela



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezriela/pseuds/Ezriela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye discovers a way to help Ward deal with his new-found rage.<br/>Spoilers: Set during Season 1, Episode 8 “The Well” and goes AU (Begins with the actual episode’s scene/dialogue, goes off course from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robot's Rage and a Rookie's Touch

Pairing: Skye/Ward

Spoilers: Set during Season 1, Episode 8 “The Well” and goes AU (Begins with the actual episode’s scene/dialogue, goes off course from there.)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction.

 

The tension in the lab was palpable. 

Flanked on either side, Fitz and Simmons had been firing off countless medical questions at Ward for the past 20 minutes or so, while Skye stood silently in the corner, her face etched with concern.

“This is ridiculous,” seethed Grant, glancing down at the machine he had his arm in as it scanned for his vitals. He was sitting on a stool, shirtless, with 3 electrodes stuck to his neck and chest, relaying data to each tablet in FitzSimmons’ hands.

“It’s anything but!” reasoned Skye. “Ward, you passed out and you were acting…not right.”

“Coulson ordered me to give you a full workup and that’s exactly what I’m doing,” said Simmons, studying the tablet in her hands for diagnostics. “Uhm, before you lost consciousness, were you feeling claustrophobic?”

“Why?”

“She’s ruling out a panic attack,” supplied Fitz.

“I don’t panic. Ever,” Ward replied matter-of-factually.

“There we go. Ruled out.” Simmons didn’t want to push him too hard, but she still had orders to follow. She needed to treat his symptoms, even if he was going to be uncooperative the whole time.

Skye noticed how skittish FitzSimmons were behaving and realized that she’d have to jump in, if only to take some of the heat off of them. “Touching the staff caused it, right?”

Ward simply nodded his reply.

Simmons continued on with her checklist. “Any residual effects? Are you exhibiting any extra…strength?”

Ward glanced up at the monitor, watching Coulson interrogate their new suspect. “Why don’t I find out on that guy.”

“Why don’t we not do that…” amended Skye, taking a quick glance at the monitor behind her. She was trying to keep him level headed as long as possible. He was getting visibly tenser with every passing second. It felt like she was trying to disarm a nuclear bomb.

“What’s the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?” asked Fitz, still conducting the study.

Ward’s blood boiled. The last thing he wanted to do was divulge the painful memory the staff kept replaying over and over in his mind, especially in front of Skye. He stood and tore his arm free from the monitor cuff. “This is a waste of time! We need to find the staff!”

“What exactly did you remember?” pressed Fitz. If they could identify what contributing factors were setting him off, it could help address at least part of the issue.

“Something I hadn’t thought about in a long time,” replied Grant coldly.

Skye spent enough time training with him to recognize his tone. He was teetering on the edge. “Why don’t we leave it alone,” she advised the others.

Fitz and Simmons automatically tried arguing their point, insisting that Ward continue answering their questions. After all, that seemed like the only logical way to treat his symptoms.

“Quiet!” snapped Ward, silencing the bickering duo and giving everyone an icy, hard glare. “I want to hear this,” he continued, stressing each syllable for emphasis. Mashing the volume control buttons on the tablet in front of him, he boosted the audio feed of the interrogation room.

Coulson wasn’t getting anywhere with the professor, Elliot Randolph. His approach was far too weak. Ward knew if he could just get in there, he’d have Randolph talking in no time.

Just when Coulson seemed to finally be getting somewhere in the interrogation, the monitor went dark.

“What are you doing?” barked Ward, rounding on Simmons.

Simmons tried the best she could to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible. “Your heart rate’s rising and your adrenaline’s spiking. You need to calm down, not get worked up.”

Ward took a steadying breath, pacing the room, attempting to regain control of his emotions.

Recalling their previous heart-to-heart conversation, Skye suddenly realized what it was that must’ve been eating away at him. Leaning in close and lowering her voice so the others wouldn’t hear, “The memory…was it about your brother?” she asked timidly.

Ward looked at her sharply, “Drop it.”

“Ward, if you need to get it out I am here-” she soothed.

“Right. To talk. Because that’s what you do. Talk. And talk.” He slowly advanced towards her, his temper flaring. “Don’t you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?!” His voice struck her like venom and they were now standing merely inches apart.

Fitz put a hand on Ward’s shoulder, trying to diffuse the escalating situation and taking his focus off of Skye. “Ward, stop…”

Ward instantly moved to hit him, only catching himself mid-punch as Fitz flinched, anticipating a hard blow.

“Well, this makes more sense,” noted Simmons, evaluating new surges in the data, “Ward, what you’re experiencing, this feeling, is chemistry.” 

Skye and Ward traded studying glances. The deeper meaning behind those words resonated in their minds.

“I hope so,” said Skye, never taking her eyes off of Grant.

“Yeah,” Simmons continued, flashing Skye the tablet’s display as evidence, “spikes in his adrenal quarter tropic hormone. Its like those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge can create a massive-”

“Stop. Talking!” bellowed Ward, quickly losing what little patience he had left. “Just fix it!”

Simmons’ heart sank at the anguish in his voice. “I wish I could. We can relieve some of the symptoms. I’m going to give you 10 CCs of benzodiazepines-

Ward began pacing around the room again, his anger beginning to surge. The darkness in the pit of his stomach was intensifying. The rage was becoming unbearable and it felt like his insides were violently twisting apart. It took his complete focus in order to keep from tearing the lab apart, team included.

“Chill pill. Good idea,” Skye mused.

“A sedative?!” he snarled. “Not gonna happen.”

“Yeah, well be reasonable, look how you’re behaving,” retorted Fitz.

Things were escalating quickly. Skye knew that if FitzSimmons continued poking and prodding him with instruments and questions, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back the Hulk-rage much longer. They needed to use a completely different approach; incessant questions weren’t going to help. 

“Guys, give us a minute,” instructed Skye, keeping her focus on her fuming S.O.

Fitz and Simmons started to object, stressing how dangerous it could be to leave him in this condition, not to mention that her own personal safety would be at stake.

Skye turned in their direction, holding her hands out in front of her in an effort to put their minds at ease. “Its okay," she insisted, returning her gaze to Grant, eyes locked on his, "he won’t hurt me.” She didn’t know why she felt so assured, but she just instinctively knew that he wouldn’t attack her.

FitzSimmons exchanged nervous and skeptical glances; hesitating for a brief moment, before ultimately obliging and begrudgingly exited the lab. The glass door shut behind them with a soft, pressurized click.

Skye moved to hit the auto-lock button on the keypad, ensuring a little privacy for what she had planned. Well...as much privacy as a room with all glass panels would allow.

“What are you doing?” demanded Ward, peeling off the blinking electrodes and tossing them on a nearby counter.

Skye took a steadying breath. “You've got way too much pent up energy. If you don’t find a way to expel it, you’re gonna explode like a marshmallow in a microwave…only...not in a ‘still appealing’ kinda way.” She offered him a flirtatious smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit with some bad humor.

His steely expression hadn’t faltered though. “Skye-” he hissed in warning.

“Simmons made a good point,” Ward shot her an angry glare, his jaw clenched, anticipating more incessant nagging, “maybe there’s a way we can relieve some of your symptoms…”

At his blank stare, Skye strolled across the room and closed the gap between them. Placing a palm at the center of his bare chest, she cautiously backed him up against the holotable in the center of the room.

“Just...trust me,” she urged, her vibrant doe eyes peering into his steely gaze. Draping her arms around his neck, she wove her fingers in his hair and gently guided his head down for a soft, sensual kiss.

Happy that he didn’t pull away, she applied a bit more pressure, kissing him with added passion. She wanted him to feel all the love and support that she had to offer. To know that he didn’t have to bear this burden alone.

Ward responded automatically, wrapping an arm around her waist and tangling a callused hand in her luxurious chestnut hair, kissing her back hungrily.

Feeling her tongue sliding against his lips seeking entry, he obliged, deepening the smoldering kiss. A tiny moan escaped his throat as she explored the depths of his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers in unbridled passion.

Breaking the kiss, Skye rested her forehead against his, both of them gasping for breath. “You have all this energy to burn, right?" she panted, "Tons of stamina pulsing through you with no outlet? I think I have a solution to your problem.” 

She couldn't help but smirk at his bewildered expression. Letting her actions do the talking, her hands slowly trailed down his chest, admiring just how sculpted he was. His eyes fluttered closed as her fingertips ghosted over his defined pecs and across his washboard abs.

Ward gasped at her sensual touch; trembling under her gentle caress, enjoying every pleasurable sensation she was causing, dulling the pit of rage that was boiling within him only minutes earlier.

Skye peppered kisses against the nape of his neck as her hands reached for his belt.

Feeling her tug his black belt out of the loops, his hands went to the front of her denim and plaid button down shirt. With one quick yank, buttons flew in every direction, exposing her black lace bra and tan, taut flesh to his hungry eyes.

Skye stopped nibbling his neck, slightly outraged at the destruction of her ensemble and gave his shoulder a small shove. “Hey! That was one of my favorite shirts!”

A glint of mischief shone in his amber eyes and a sexy smirk formed on his lips; not feeling the least bit sorry for his actions. He never gave her the chance to continue her tirade. Grabbing the back of her head, he silenced her with a bruising kiss.

She released a small, muffled moan against his lips as their tongues wrestled in exploration. 

Reaching around her back, he released the clasp of her bra, pulling the obstructing garment free and carelessly discarding it over his shoulder. His hands eagerly massaged her newly exposed breasts, lavishing the supple flesh between his fingers, marveling at how her tits fit perfectly in each palm.

Skye reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck; her tongue plunging inside his mouth hungrily, as she felt his fingers give a hard tweak to her nipples. She gave a cry of pleasure, muffled by his devouring kiss.

Using her free hand, she popped open the button of his jeans and unzipped his fly. She stroked his straining bulge through his black denim, causing him to groan into her mouth in response.

With one quick motion, he flipped them around, using the length of his body to pin her against the edge of the holotable. Scooping his hands behind her knees, he hoisted her onto the flat, cool surface and hooked her legs around his waist.

Skye pulled him down for another hard kiss, her hands caressing the sharp edges of his Adonis-like cheekbones.

Ward shifted his weight forward, guiding her down onto her back.

Squeezing her legs together around his waist, she gyrated her hips against his, making his erection grind against her searing heat. 

The increased friction was driving him crazy. “God, Skye!” he broke the kiss, panting for air.

Skye didn’t want to wait any longer; she needed him just as badly as he needed her. She desperately reached down for the waistband of his jeans, now hanging loosely on his slim hips. As she struggled to push them down, she paused briefly to admire the defined v-cut lines which disappeared beneath the dark denim.

Grant took the hint and straightened to help remove his boots and socks, before tugging off his jeans, along with his form-fitting black boxer-briefs in one fluid motion. They joined the growing pile of discarded clothes on the dark linoleum floor.

He stood before her, completely naked and fully aroused. The velvety-smooth head of his penis bobbed up against his stomach in anticipation, as his lusty gaze shifted towards the last of her obstructing layers. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Skye strained her neck as she tried to get a good look at his hardened member, while he moved to unbutton and unzip her pants. She automatically raised her hips, helping him as he delicately peeled them off, along with her lacy black panties. 

Skye's eyes finally found their target and she inhaled sharply. The previous peak she got from the x-ray glasses didn’t compare to seeing him in his full glory. He was massive.

She’d been so lost in thought while drinking in his impressive size that she squealed in shock when she felt him spread her knees apart and insert a finger into her slick folds. 

His finger began pumping in and out in a steady rhythm, eventually adding another finger to increase the pressure.

“Grant...please,” she begged, grasping him firmly by the shoulders, a flood of warmth pooling at her entrance. She could feel her orgasm slowly building, but it just wasn’t enough. She needed to feel him, all of him, inside her.

Satisfied that she was dripping wet and ready for him, he gingerly removed his fingers and used his hand to position his throbbing erection at her slit.

He ran the head of his engorged cock against her weeping pussy lips; drops of pre-cum seeping from the tip onto her aching mound; stoking the fire building up inside her, driving her wild with desire. Her hips bucked up in response, desperate to feel him penetrate her. She was yearning to have him inside her, filling her, sending her crashing over the edge into sweet oblivion and taking him with her.

“Ward!” she ground out through clenched teeth in utter frustration.

He flashed her a seductively sly grin, still teasingly grinding his pelvis against her core; the feel of his coarse pubic hair brushing against her smooth folds sent shivers up her spine.

Before she could swing a frustrated punch, he plunged inside her satin folds, completely sheathing his hard length, making them groan simultaneously. 

Grant took a steadying breath and slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, struggling to maintain what little control he had left.

“Ungh! Grant…harder!” whimpered Skye, biting her lip and tossing her head back and writhing in pleasure. His thick, hard length was stretching and filling her in ways she’d never experienced. She locked her ankles around his waist, encouraging him to pump faster as she wove her fingers into his dark locks, pulling him down for a rough, needy kiss, muffling their continued pants and moans. 

Using one hand to support his weight on the holotable’s glass top, he continued to plow into her, taking her free hand in his and interlacing their fingers as he increased his pace, slamming his hips into hers with every thrust. 

She heard a growl emanate low in his chest as beads of sweat covered their fevered skin.

The heavy pit of anger and despair he’d felt deep within his gut earlier, now replaced by his oncoming orgasm. 

Breaking the kiss for much needed air, he draped a leg over each shoulder. His hands grasped her toned hips as he took advantage of the new angle; pistoning inside of her, forcefully impaling her slick channel and striking her g-spot with every frenzied thrust.

Skye clutched his biceps with a vice grip and tossed her head back and cried out with each commanding blow, unable to bite back the moans of pure ecstasy.

“That’s it, babe…squeeze me from inside,” he groaned.

She instantly complied, clenching her inner muscles, applying as much force as she possibly could.

Grant cried out with a strained whimper as he felt her walls strangle his firm rod.

He was gripping her hips so tight, she was certain she’d find bruises later, but she didn’t care. This felt too amazing to stop. The sensation of his powerful, thick cock stabbing her mercilessly was intoxicating. Her hips bucked up to meet every sharp thrust.

The holotable groaned in protest underneath the amorous couple as they relentlessly tested its limits.

Skye was beginning to see stars. She was drowning in never-ending waves of pleasure. He completely flooded her senses. He was everywhere. His scent, Drakkar Noir, mixed with the heady scent created from their lovemaking, permeating the air in the lab around them.

Ward could feel the staff's effects surge within his body; providing him with near-supernatural strength as it coursed through his veins. He released a low growl as he ferociously pounded into her cunt. 

She felt the tip of his cock strike her cervix with deadly accuracy while his balls aggressively slapped against her pussy lips, leaving them radiating with each powerful thrust; the sound of flesh smacking together filling her ears.

“UNGH! Oh, God! Ward, I’m-” she shrieked in bliss, tightening her firm grip on his biceps and squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm rippled through her body; arching her back like a bow as she writhed in exquisite pleasure. 

He cried out at the feel of her walls clamping down on him, squeezing him with tremendous pressure, coating his throbbing member with her juices as she rode out her climax.

“Oh, fuck! Babe, you’re so tight…I-I don’t think I can last...m-much longer...”

“Do it. Cum for me, Grant,” she cooed, placing a loving hand on his cheek, damp with beads of sweat, as she continued to meet him thrust-for-thrust.

Ward felt his climax approach like a freight train; his abdominal muscles and balls clenched tightly in anticipation. Crushing his lips to hers, he moaned his release into Skye’s mouth. His hips slowed, ramming inside her with sharp, punctuated, deep thrusts; shooting jet after jet of his milky-white seed deep within her welcoming core.

He collapsed on top of Skye, completely spent; his face nestled in the crook of her neck in the aftershocks of his orgasm. His labored breath hot on her skin.

Ward’s heart was racing, but he finally felt at ease. The violent rage that’d been festering inside of him earlier - threatening to be unleashed - had at last subsided. Albeit temporarily. And it was all thanks to the beautiful goddess who was staring up at him in wide-eyed wonder.

Minutes passed by in silence as they lovingly stared into each others flushed faces. The only sounds in the spacious lab were the contented mews of bliss from the freshly satiated pair.

“Well...that was…incredible,” cooed Skye, completely breathless.

Grant propped himself up to amorously gaze into her chocolate colored eyes. 

“Wanna go again?” his voice low and husky, grinding his pelvis against hers, slowly sliding his burgeoning erection inside her satin channel. 

He had a big, dopey smile plastered on his face and it melted her heart to finally see him happy. “No, we shouldn’t.” Off his pout she added, “C’mon, Mr. Love-Machine, we should get out of here before FitzSimmons come back with bigger, sharper tools to poke you with and find us butt naked and sprawled out all over their precious equipment.”

“Yeah,” Ward laughed, “I think their heads would explode.” He begrudgingly slipped out of her entrance and stood to gather their scattered clothing.

Skye let out a small whimper at the loss of their intimate connection; wincing as she felt a mixture of their juices seeping down her thigh as she stood on wobbly legs. “Whoa,” mumbled Skye, grabbing hold of the table’s edge for stability.

Ward turned to face her as he finished zipping up his fly, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I will be...once my legs start working again,” she teased playfully. 

He chuckled, his cheeks blushing a bright crimson as he scooped up her denim and plaid button-down shirt and lace panties to hand back to her.

After a few more readjustments, they were both fully dressed and double checking each other for missed buttons and obvious 'sex hair'. 

“Think we’re good?” he asked as they made their way to unlock the large glass door.

Skye gave him a once-over and ran her hands through his hair, smoothing it back into place. “There we go,” she smiled. “Did it help?” she asked shyly, her eyes roaming over the length of his body, looking for any signs of improvement.

He considered it for a moment. “The rage is still there...but, it seems to be subdued. For now.”

Skye smirked, her body was still radiating with lingering pleasure when she was struck with another wonderful idea. “Well then,” her eyes meeting his in a sultry gaze, “we’ll just have to keep suppressing that monster. As long as it takes.”

Not missing a beat he lunged forward, grabbing her by the neck and waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. As they separated, he beamed down at her, “Name the time and place, Rookie.”

\--

Inside the Command Center, Fitz and Simmons stared at the laptop screen in shock. 

The video feed of the lab now showed Ward and Skye walking out hand-in-hand, smothering each other with kisses.

“That was definitely against protocol…” said Fitz, slack-jawed at what just transpired in their work station.

“...We're gonna have to sanitize that entire room,” replied Simmons. “Thoroughly,” her eyes were also glued to the now vacant lab.

“Why us? They sullied it! We'll make them clean it,” Fitz steamed.

“Oh, Fitz-” Simmons trailed off as she noticed Coulson approaching the Command Center and closed the incriminating laptop.

Fitz followed Jemma out of the room to greet Coulson, muttering under his breath, “If we had a tiny monkey, he could clean it, no problem...”

End.


End file.
